EAW Empire
EAW Empire is a professional wrestling television program for Elite Answers Wrestling that currently airs live on Thursday nights on PBS in the United States. The show exclusively features matches between the company's women Elitists. The show is a companion to EAW's three main brands, Voltage, Showdown, and Dynasty. While the women are technically inter-branded competitors and can appear across all forms of EAW programming, the show was created with the intention of giving them their own niche to shine. History EAW's Women's division entered a period of never before seen prosperity beginning in 2015 and extending into 2016, with the creations of the Empress of Elite and Vixens Cup tournaments, the introduction of the Specialists Championship, and the premiere of the ''True Vixens'' reality show. As such, they continued to be provided with more platforms to elevate their public profile. During an in-ring segment at Territorial Invasion prior to the second Empress of Elite finals, Hall of Famer Cleopatra (who had been officially retired from in-ring competition since earlier that year) returned to announce the conception of Empire. She also announced that she would serve as the brand's general manager. In early February 2016, just over four months into Empire's run, it was announced that the brand would be getting its own exclusive supershow, Malicious Intentions. Production The Empire set that has been used since the program's inception is the same HD set that is utilized by the other EAW weekly shows. For the opening of the show, pink and red pyrotechnics are used. Theme Music On-Air Personalities Authority Figures Commentators Championships and Accomplishments Being that Empire ''is a Women's-centric program, it is considered the "home" show for both Women's-exclusive belts contested in EAW, the Women's and Specialists Championships. In addition, the show features the winners of Empress of Elite and the Empire Cup (formerly called the Vixens Cup). The show was formerly the home brand of the Vixens Championship, prior to it being retired in December 2016. '''Other Accomplishments' *The Young Lions Cup, while previously only held by male Elitists, became a gender-neutral award once won by Jaxon and has since made appearances on Empire during the duration of her time holding it. Broadcast In addition to broadcasts on PBS in the United States, like the rest of EAW programming, Empire also airs internationally. Canada Empire airs at the same time in Canada that it does in the United States, and is on Sportsnet 360. Asia-Pacific, Africa, and the Middle East The series airs in Australia on Fox8. It also airs in Fiji on Sky Pacific and Sky Fiji. Empire airs in India, Pakistan, and Nepal on TEN Sports, and in Kenya on the Kenya Broadcast Corporation. In Malaysia, it is shown on TV3, in Malta on Melita Sports 1, in the Philippines on Fox, in Singapore on SuperSports, South Africa on e.tv, and Samoa on SBC. It airs across the Middle East and North Africa on OSN, and in Israel on Sport 5. Europe In the United Kingdom and Ireland, Empire airs on Sky Sports 3. In France, the series airs on AB1 and in Italy on Sky Sports 2. It is also shown in Germany on ProSieben MAXX. Latin America Empire airs live on Fox Sports Latinoamerica in Mexico, and across Central and South America. Online Streaming As is the case with other EAW weekly shows, supershows and free-per-views, all episodes of Empire are available on the EAW Network paid streaming service. Category:EAW Category:EAW Vixens Category:2016 Category:Weekly shows Category:2017